1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present general inventive concept relate to a method of transmitting data of an image forming apparatus and an image forming apparatus performing the data transmitting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus is a device that performs operations of printing, copying, scanning, and/or faxing. Since such multiple operations are provided in an image forming apparatus due to the latest technology developments, the user can individually conduct printing, copying, faxing, scanning, etc., operations using the image forming apparatus, and then conduct various other operations according to user requirements (such as transmitting generated scan data of a scanning operation via e-mail or fax).
Recently, a network scan method that transmits an image file that is scanned by an image forming apparatus to a destination via a network has been frequently used. Examples of the currently used network scan method include: a Scan to File Transfer Protocol (FTP) method, in which a scanned image file is transmitted to an FTP server; a Scan to Server Message Block (SMB) method, in which a scanned image file is transmitted to a common folder of a PC; a Scan to e-mail method, in which a scanned image file is attached to an e-mail to be transmitted; and a Scan to Web-based Distributed Authoring and Versioning (WebDAV) method, in which a scanned image file is transmitted to a WebDAV server. When the network scan method is used, the image file scanned by the image forming apparatus can be easily transmitted to a destination via a network. However, since there is no restriction to the type of data transmission, documents that require security (such as confidential papers) might be easily leaked.